Our Adventures Together
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Celina meets a boy at her job as the two start spending time together.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Adventures Together**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my first YGO Arc-V fanfiction, featuring Celina and my Arc-V OC. So I hope you all enjoy and let's see how this goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V**

 **Chapter 1: At the Billiards**

It was another day at the Paradise City Billiard and Juice Bar, a place where all kids from the middle school and high school could hang out to keep out of trouble. However, it was quiet day as there were only a few kids inside. At the service table was a girl with purple hair and green eyes wearing a long sleeve button shirt, a red vest on top, along with black pants and matching shoes was watching over the place. The bell at the entrance sounded as she looked to see a young boy with spiky hair wearing a middle school uniform coming as she let out a frustrating sigh.

"Not this guy again." She muttered to herself. She didn't hate the boy it was quite the opposite, she respected the young man as he was very polite and completely harmless. It was just that every day after school when she was there volunteering, he would always come in and set his backpack down at the pool table and set it up. However, the boy was terrible at it as it irritated her and made her a bit worried the boy would make a fool of himself. She watched as he set it up as he once again messed up, trying to hit the cue ball as his stick always missed it. When he did hit it, the small white sphere missed its target rolling to the right. When the boy hit the cue ball again, it barely touched the multicolored balls. The purple haired girl had enough of this as she left her post walking over to the boy with her hands on her hips. "Hey you!" She called out catching the spiky haired boy's attention. "You're doing it all wrong." She said as she then picked up a pool stick as she took her position, as she smiled. "Let me show you how it's done." She then began hitting the multicolored spheres, going into each hole.

"Whoa…" The spiky haired boy said in amazement.

"Here now it's your turn." She said putting down her stick as the boy nodded as he set up the pool table for the next set as he was in position.

"Wait…" The purple haired girl said as she then placed her hands on top of the boy's making him blush as she positioned him properly. "Like this." She said as she looked at him. "Now." She said as she let go as the boy hit the white sphere as it clashed into the multicolored ones as smile was on the boy's face.

"I did it." He said as the purple haired girl smiled as the two looked at each other. "Thanks." He said as the purple haired girl nodded as she put up a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Celina Boyle." She said as the boy shook her hand.

"I know, your Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri's sister. I'm Ian." He said.

"I know I seen you around school." Celina said. "Do you want to get a drink?" She asked as Ian nodded as they went over to the bar, where she poured him a glass of ice cold lemonade. "Ian, don't mean to be rude, but why do you come here and play at the pool table." She said as Ian put his glass down.

"It helps me get the stress of school." He answered.

"Are you struggling in any classes?" Celina asked as Ian shook his head.

"It's not that." Ian said. "It's something else." Celina then remembered she heard stories from her friends about hearing about a spiky haired boy.

"It's because your picked on is it?" She said as Ian looked at her as she realized that was it. "Uh-huh."

"I don't know why, it's just that I'm always getting picked on by my peers." Ian said. "So I come here and I saw the pool table. I've seen people play here so I wanted to try it out as well, but I could never get the hang of it, until now." He said looking up at her with a smile.

"Well you're always welcomed here." Celina said. "Maybe you and I can go one on one in a friendly match." She said as Ian smiled.

"That'll be great." Ian said as he soon spotted a nearby clock and saw what time it was. "It's getting late, I should get going home."

"Okay, it was nice talking to you." Celina said as Ian got up and nodded as he walked out. When he walked out of the door Celina then felt something in her heart. "What's this feeling I'm getting?" She told herself as she then saw the next person coming in for their shift as she was ready to call it a day.

 **Well I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of this story. And I'll see you all next time.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and here comes a second chapter for today coming your way. So as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 2: Lunch Date**

Ian was waiting at a local restaurant as he crossed his arms looking annoyed.

"Tch, where is she?" He asked as he then looked up to see a purple haired girl wearing a red jacket over a half zipped black vest over a white t-shirt, along with grey skirt and red and black boots as all Ian's inpatients were washed away seeing Celina in that outfit. "Whoa…" He said with blush on his face as Celina sat down across from him.

"Sorry I'm late, my sisters were helping me with what I should wear." Celina said. "And by that I mean by constantly changing me into different outfits." She said as Ian smiled.

"Well, I think you look great." Ian said as Celina blushed.

"Thank you." Was all she could say as then a waitress came by.

"Hello, may I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"A glass of water, and a BLT sandwich with a side of fries for me." Ian said as the waitress nodded and looked at Celina.

"And for you miss?" She asked.

"A glass of ice tea and a salad for me please." Celina answered as the waitress nodded her head again.

"Great, your order will come out shortly." She said as she walked away, leaving the two alone at their table.

"I still can't believe my sisters set this up for us." Celina said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah I remember the way they saw us together at school, and then they set up this date for us. Like we were a couple or something." Ian said as there was a brief moment of silence between the two as they then they let out a burst of laughter. They laughed for a what felt like for minutes before they soon calmed down. "You know, I never heard you laugh before, it's kind of cute." Ian then realized what he just said as he begun to panic, Celina staring at him. "No that's what I meant, what I meant to say was…" He said until Celina put her hand up preventing Ian to ramble.

"Don't worry Ian, I know what you meant." She said as Ian let out a sigh of relief. "I don't often, smile or laugh that much in public, unless it's with my sisters that is. I'm more of the serious type, as Rin has called me."

"Well, I think it's a wonderful to see you express yourself in a positive way." Ian said as Celina smiled.

"Thanks Ian." Celina said as just then the waitress came back with their meals.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but here's your order." She said placing their food in front of them.

"Thank you." Both Celina and Ian said as waitress bowed and walked away.

"Wow, this all looks so good." Ian said with his mouth watering.

"Yeah, let's eat." Celina said as she placed a fork in her salad, while Ian took hold of his sandwich and took a bite out of it, while the purple haired girl did the same. "Wow this is so good." She said with a smile as Ian agreed. They ate their food for a while as they continued to enjoy each other's company. When they were done, the waitress returned she came to pick up their plates and cups as she looked at them.

"Would you two like to order some desert?" She asked as Celina and Ian nodded. "Great I'll bring you our desert menu." She said as she walked away and then returned leaving the two desert menu. It didn't take long for the two to spot a dessert as they looked up at each other and grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Celina asked as Ian nodded. They soon put in their order for a giant sundae, and when it came both of them were in awe at what they saw. They picked up their spoons and took a bite out of the ice cream savoring the taste of it. "Sooo good." Celina said as Ian had to agree.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Ian said.

"Just don't eat it too fast." Celina said.

"Yes, mom." Ian teased as Celina just rolled her eyes as they continued to eat. Once finished, Celina helped pay the bill as the two exited the restaurant. "Thanks for the lunch date Celina." Ian said with a smile on his face.

"Don't thank me thank my sisters, remember they're the ones who set this whole thing up." Celina reminded him as Ian nodded as he suddenly pecked the purple haired girl on the cheek as he realized what he just did.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking." He said as Celina just rolled her eyes as a smirk was on her face as she pecked him on the cheek back.

"Don't worry I know what you mean." She said with a wink as she then walked off the other direction, as they both unaware of the other, had a hand on their cheek where they kissed each other and blushed with a smile on their faces.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this sweet little chapter as there are more to come on the way. So for now,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here so here we go with the next chapter of this story, and as always, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 3: The Concert**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Paradise City, and at the LID stadium, things were getting set up for the spring concert that evening. On stage were Celina and her band the Lancers which were made up of a few kids from middle school, tuning up there instruments. While the rest of the band was prepping um their instruments, Celina was on her cell phone with Ian.

"I don't know Ian, I mean I'm fine with performing at the juice bar, but in front of a large crowd?" She said sounding a bit worried.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry Celina, your sisters, all of your friends and I will be there."_** Ian said over the phone as Celina smiled.

"Thanks, Ian, I really appreciate it that your coming here tonight." She said as Ian chuckled.

 ** _"_** ** _Awe, it's nothing. Anything to support my best friend."_** He said causing Celina to blush on the other end of the phone. **_"By the way keep an eye out for me in the crowd, you might find me where'd you leased expected."_** He said as Celina was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

 ** _"_** ** _You'll see."_** Ian said as Celina could feel her best friend grinning on the other side of the line.

"We'll okay, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you." She said as she hung up.

"Hey Celina, are you ready?" Yuya called out to her as the purple haired girl turned to the green-red haired boy and nodded as she and her band began rehearsals. Later that night, the crowd began to fill in the stadium as the spring concert was in full swing. A few other local bands were also performing at the venue along with some special guest bands from out of town were performing. The Lancers were scheduled as the last band to perform as they were prepping themselves. As Yuya was tuning his guitar he looked to see Celina in her traditional Lancer's dress looking a bit worried.

"Hey are you alright?" Yuya asked approaching his girlfriend's sister as Celina snapped out of her daze and looked at him and nodded. "You're nervous aren't you?" He asked as Celina blushed.

"Nervous? Me? No! I'm just practicing my breathing exercises is all." Celina said trying to keep a straight face while she blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay to be nervous. Remember it's not just your first time performing in front of a larger crowd, it's our first time as well." He said as the rest of the band approached them.

"Yuya's right." Gong said. "Gong himself is nervous about performing out there."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." Sylvio said.

"But remember why this band was started in the first place." Dennis said. "It was all about having fun and entertaining people." Celina smiled as the other members, Moon and her cousin Shay nodded.

"Thanks everyone." She said as just then a stage manager came into their room and told them they were ready. "Well I guess this is it." Celina said with a deep breath as she and her gang carried their instruments to the stage. When everything was set up, Celina looked to her right to give the nod telling them they were ready.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GET READY FOR THE FINAL PERFORMACE OF THE EVENING, THE LANCERS!" The announcer said as the curtain was raised as the group looked out to the thousands and thousands of people in attendance.

"Ian where are you." Celina muttered as she looked out into the crowd as something caught her eye. She looked and was surprised to see Ian sitting in the front row along with all of her friends and family. She was especially surprised when Ian held a sign up with her name on it with a heart to dot the lower case 'I', that had a cat tail and whiskers on it. "Ian…" She muttered again as she then regained her confidence and took the mike into her hand. "Good Evening Paradise City! Are you ready to rock one last time?" She asked as the crowd cheered back in response. "Alright, then here we go!" She said as her band begun playing a she began to sing. Ian was amazed by her voice as his heart almost skipped a beat with every word she sang along with her dancing in the dress she was wearing. When the Lancers were finished performing they went backstage to their room where they were greeted by their friends and family.

"Celina!" Ian said as he ran over to her picking her up and giving her a little spin before putting her down as she giggled at his affection. "You were great out there." He said as he looked at the rest of the band. "All of you were."

"Thank Ian." Yuya said as Ian nodded.

"So, Ian." Celina said. "I noticed you held a sign with my name on it with a little heart on it?" Giving her friend a mischievous smile as Ian laughed nervously.

"Yeah, about that, at first I thought it was cute, but it was also about something else." He said as Celina raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" She asked as Ian let out a deep breath as he looked at her.

"Celina, you've been my best friend ever since we met, and I wanted to tell you this, but I'm afraid I may lose you because of it…" He was soon interrupted when Celina tugged his shirt and planted a kiss on his lips everyone gasping in surprise as she let go.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant." She said as he was still stunned.

"So does that mean?" He asked as Celina playfully punched him.

"Yes, you idiot, I love you too." She said as a grin came on Ian's face as he pulled her in for a second kiss as all around them they're friends smiled.

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tune in for the next one that'll come out soon. So for now,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here for the second time today with a two part arc, this will be part one of two parts and so as always I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 4: The Trouble with Yuri**

At Paradise City's Billiards and Juice Bar, Celina and Ian were relaxing, enjoying each other's company as well as their own refreshments.

"Ahh, it's nice to be out here instead of being behind the counter all afternoon." Celina said taking another sip out of her cup.

"Yeah, for me especially since it's the weekend." Ian said as they laughed. Just then the bell at the door was heard as Celina looked up as a look of dread on her face.

"Oh no…" She said as Ian was confused.

"What's wrong?" Ian said as a shadow came over the table where they were sitting.

"Hello Celina." A voice said as Ian looked up to see a purple haired boy wearing a black leather jacket with a purple shirt, wearing blue pants and black boots, along with three students wearing Obelisk Blue Duel Academy uniforms.

"Hello Yuri." Celina said with now a look of annoyance of her face as she took another sip out of her cup. "What are you doing here?" She asked as Yuri chuckled.

"Why can't a boyfriend visit his girlfriend?" He asked as Ian was stunned as he looked at Celina.

"Oh please, I broke up with you months ago." She said calmly as Ian took a sigh of relief. Yuri let out another brief chuckle as he then approached her putting an arm around her as Ian looked angry at his action.

"Come on babe, I knew you were just doing that to impress me, right boys?" He said as the three boys behind Ian chuckled.

"Get your arm off me Yuri!" Celina said pushing the purple haired boy away but he didn't looked phased by it much to Ian's surprise.

"Oh, feisty." Yuri said. "That's what I love about you my dear, you are tough, confident, just like me." He said as Ian had enough of this.

"Hey buddy, the girl said for you to leave her alone." Ian spoke up. "So if you and your friends here are getting something here please do, but if not get out." He said as a stern expression was on Yuri's face as he approached Ian's side of the table.

"Ah yes, the boy who my brothers talk about." Yuri said looking at him. "Um, who are you exactly?" He said as he was dangerously close to him.

"He's my boyfriend Yuri." Celina said as she slammed her cup down on the table as the boys looked at her. "So if you know what's best, I suggest you get out before I call the manager." That was enough for Yuri to back off as a sinister grin was on his face.

"Whatever you say my dear." He said as he then walked away from them the three Obelisk blue students following him. "But remember, you'll always comeback to me." He said as they walked out of the juice bar as Ian looked at her.

"That was Yuya's brother?" He asked as Celina nodded. "And what did he mean by he's your boyfriend?" Celina took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Ian look, whatever happened between me and him was over a long time ago, I love you know, you know that right?" She said taking hold of Ian's hand across the table as he nodded. "But if you must know, Yuri and I started dating for a year." She began her explanation. "We've been friends since we were kids, just like my sisters and his brothers. When he left for Duel Academy things began to change." She said looking out the window.

"What happened?" Ian asked.

"Yuri loved fusion monsters, hearing about all the stories about legendary fusion duel monsters. So he build himself a fusion deck, and no one was a match for it. He especially enjoyed it when he beat Xyz Duelists, since that was the latest dueling method until the release of Pendulum Summoning. One day while I was waiting for him, I heard a commotion, I went over to see what was going on, I saw him along with a few blue dorm students ganging up on some students who didn't attend Duel Academy but where Xyz duelist. I could see the fear in their eyes as I stopped him from trying to hurt them. He backed off and promised me that he wouldn't do it again. But I was fooled, one day while waiting for a few friends of mine who also Xyz summoned so we could all duel, I saw him and a few more blue dorm students ganging up on them, even those who weren't duelist were being ganged up on, I quickly put an end to it telling him and the others stop or I would call the Headmaster at the academy. When the backed off I broke up with him." Ian was still surprised at the story Celina shared with him. "But that's all in the past now, and hey, at least I have a boyfriend whose kind to everyone." She said as Ian nodded. It was getting late as she and Ian walked out of the building.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our movie date?" He asked as Celina smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She said as Ian took her hand and put it up to his lips kissing it causing her to giggle.

"Well, I'll see you later then." He said with a wink as he walked off the opposite direction. Celina waving goodbye to her boyfriend as she was preparing to walk home, but then looked behind her as she was getting worried something would happen. With a sigh she walked into the same direction as her boyfriend was to make sure he wasn't hurt.

 **So that's the end of part one of this two part story, tune in for the conclusion of the story and I'll see you all next time.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94, with the third chapter for today which is second part of the last chapter. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 5: Conflict and Resolution**

It was getting late as the sun began to set over Paradise City as Ian was walking on a quiet street near his home.

"Man what a great day, got to spend the afternoon with my girlfriend and we're going to see a movie tomorrow. It's good to be me." He said as he then looked ahead to see a silhouetted figure standing in the direction where he was walking. "Who's that?" He wondered as he got closer as he gasped to realize who it was.

"Hello Ian, pleasant night for a stroll." The chilling voice said as Ian was slowly backing up as he then noticed a few more people in red, blue and yellow uniforms surrounding him. The person took a few steps forward as Ian was frozen in fear by him. "Not so tough now without your girlfriend now aren't ya?" The person asked with a chuckle. "And do you know why?" The person asked. "It's because she's mine, she was since we were kids, and she will be mine again." Just then Ian smirked as the person noticed this.

"You think I don't know why she doesn't want to be with you?" He asked. "I know what you did, ganging up on all those duelist just because they had a certain dueling method that you could defeat so easily. That's why she doesn't want to be with you, because you are a jerk to them." The person gritted his teeth as he looked at to people in blue uniforms.

"Grab him and search him, we'll see what kind of deck he uses." He said as they nodded as they did as they were told as they took hold of Ian.

"Hey let go of me!" He shouted hoping someone could hear him. The second blue uniform wearer took out a deck box hanging from his deck.

"Here you go sir." The second blue uniform said as the person smiled as he took out the cards from his deck.

"Now let's see here…" The person said as he looked through the deck until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, so my brothers were right, you're an Xyz duelist." He said holding up four xyz cards. "To bad you won't be needing them." He said dropping them along with the deck on the floor before walking on top of them as he approached Ian. "After all why would Celina a fusion duelist fall in love with an Xyz duelist?" The person chuckled as the red, blue and yellow uniform wearers begun to close in around him. "After all, Xyz duelist will be punished." He said as Ian braced himself for what was to come.

"Yuri Sakaki!" A voice rang out as everyone stopped to look behind to see Celina trying to catch her breath as she was running to catch up with Ian. Yuri had a smug grin on his face as he walked over to the purple haired girl.

"Why, Celina, so glad you're here to see me." He said as Celina put up her hand.

"You just stay right there Yuri!" Celina said as the purple haired boy stopped. "I saw what you were going to do, ganging up on Ian like that, and are those is cards on the ground?" She asked as she let out a humph. "Guess you still haven't changed." She said pulling out her duel disk and turning it on. "I guess I have to teach you a lesson about messing around with my boyfriend!" She said as Yuri was furious.

"You want to duel against me to protect this Xyzian? Fine!" He said activating his duel disk as the two prepared to duel. The duel was intense as Celina came out on top surprising everyone by taking out Yuri's ace as he flew backwards and his life points fell to zero.

"Yuri, are you okay?" The a student from the group said as they surrounded their leader as Celina deactivated her disk as she ran over to Ian.

"Ian, are you alright?" She asked as Ian nodded.

"Thanks to you." He responded as Celina smiled. Just then they heard Yuri letting out a frustrating yell as they looked at him standing up.

"You want to be with this xyz duelist fine! But we are done Celina." He said as he then walked away with his group following him.

"We were done a long time ago." Celina said as she picked up a few of Ian's cards. "Come on Ian, let me help you get your cards." She said as the two worked together to collect all of Ian's duel monster cards that Yuri dropped. Afterwards Celina walked Ian back home as they finally approached his house.

"Thanks Celina for coming to my rescue. Sorry if I caused you to worry." Ian said as Celina shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, if ever you're in trouble, I'm your girl." Celina said with a confident look on her face.

"And I'm your boy if Yuri keeps bugging you." Ian said as Celina giggled.

"Thanks Ian." She said as the two gave a brief kiss.

"So see you tomorrow for our date?" Ian asked.

"Of course." Celina responded as she walked off as Ian smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have her." He said as he walked into his house.

 **So hope you all enjoyed this two part mini arc. Stay tuned for the next part of this story. So for now,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and here is the next chapter of the story. This is longer then what I usually have planned. But as always, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 6: Costumed Adventures**

At You Show Duel school, Ian and Celina were watching over their three Youth Class students, Allie, Tate and Frederick along with their friend Riley from a neighboring school, while the Junior Class which including Celina's sister Yuzu were on a field trip to New Domino City. The teen couple along with Allie and Frederick were watching Tate and Riley who were engaged in a rematch from their Arc League- Youth Division Championship match. Of course Riley won as he and Tate shook hands as they exited the duel room.

"Great duel you two." Ian said as the boys smiled.

"Thanks Ian." The boys said with smiles on their faces.

"Okay guys, what do you guys want to do next?" Celina asked.

"Well for our class, your dad usually dress up in costumes and lets u play around the lobby of the school and sometimes use the action field to play them on." Allie said.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Ian asked.

"I want to play detectives." Riley answered.

"I want to do a motocross race." Tate answered.

"I want to do an exciting adventure." Allie answered.

"And I want to go into space." Frederick said shivering with delight.

"Wow, those are some pretty good choices." Ian said.

"But how do we pick which one to do?" Celina asked as Ian smiled at her.

"We can do them all." He said as everyone was stunned by his answer.

"We can?" They all asked.

"Yup, after all, the others won't be back until this afternoon, so let's have a bit of fun." Ian said as everyone cheered. "Since Riley one the duel, we'll do his idea first." He said as the kids nodded. They soon walked over to the costume area where they often put on costumes for themed action duels as they picked which ones to where for a detective scenario. Allie wore a small pink dress with matching small heels along with a feathered scarf wrapped around her neck. Frederick was wearing a chiefs outfit, Tate was wearing a suite, and Riley was wearing a butler outfit.

"How come I have to be the butler he's the most recognized culprit?" Riley asked feeling a bit discouraged as Allie put an arm around him.

"Fear not my dear sir," She said in a funny accent. "I think it could be Fredrick." She said pointing at her friend. Just then Ian came out of the closet wearing a Sherlock Holmes outfit as the kids were in awe. But when Celina came out, everyone was in awe especially Ian as he blushed as she did a little spin in her outfit.

"Wow Celina, you look really cute in that outfit." Allie said causing Celina to blush.

"Thanks Allie." Celina said as the red haired girl giggled. "Alright kids, go to the lobby and I'll stay here with Ian to set up the game." She said as the kids ran towards the lobby. A little while later, Ian had entered the room with Celina as she sat down with the others.

"I'm wondering why I called you here?" Ian said in a British accent as everyone was looking nervous except for Celina who giggled. "I have learned that a certain someone, is in trouble, and they are in this very room." He said as he pulled out an envelope. "Now I have the name of the person in this very room. And the person is…" Just then the lights went out as everyone screamed as the lights came back on, and Ian was gone.

"Ian!" Allie gasped.

"He's gone." Riley observed.

"Well I guess that's it." Celina said as she stood up. "This is the start of the mystery of what happened to Detective Ian." She said as everyone looked at each other wondering who the culprit was. "Now I suggest we looked to see what happened to Ian." She said as everyone stood up until Riley saw something.

"Hey what's that?" Riley said as he saw something on the floor where Ian was. Celina looked to where Riley was pointing as she bends down to pick up a metal gear.

"How interesting." She said. "Well I guess we should look around the school then." She said as everyone looked scared as she tried to calm them down. "Don't worry kids, Ian's okay it's just a game remember?" She asked as the kids nodded as she led them out of the lobby. They first went to the classroom where they tried to look for clues.

"Hey guys!" Allie called out. "There's something icky thing on the floor." Celina pulled out her magnifying glass as she looked down at the trail. She put her finger on it as she spread the substance on her fingers.

"It looks like oil." Celina observed. "And it appears to be leading out of the class room.

"Well then lets follow it." Tate said as the kids followed the trail as it soon led them back into action field area of the school.  
"Now what?" Fredrick asked as suddenly the floor lit up as the area changed into a machine factory.

"Um Celina, is this part of the mystery?" Allie asked the kids got close to her. Just then a red eye lit up as they all stood behind Celina.

"It's a monster!" Tate shouted as Riley absorbed the giant machine and gasped.

"That's not just a monster, it's an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!" He said as everyone was getting scared.

" **CONGRATULATIONS YOUNG DETECTIVES.** " The robots voice boomed as everyone looked up at the robot.

" **YOU ARE CLOSE TO SOLVING THIS MYSTERY, ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS TO DEFEAT ME, IF YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO…** " The robot said as Celina looked back at them.

"Okay kids, this is it, in order to solve the mystery we need to bring out our strongest monsters." She said as she brought out her duel disks and activated it and put out her strongest monsters. Looking at each other they all nodded and pulled out their duel disks and summoned their monsters. "Now attack!" Celina shouted as their attacked taking down the robotic giant.

"We did it!" The kids cheered as suddenly light when off as everyone screamed. When they came back on, Ian was standing there before them. "Ian!" The kids cried out as hugged him.

"Congrats kids, you solved the mystery." He said as the kids were confused.

"We did?" Fredrick asked as Ian nodded as he looked up at his girlfriend.

"Celina?" He asked as the purple haired girl nodded and pulled out the envelope and opened it to reveal the name.

"Ian." She said as everyone was stunned as they all laughed.

"This is why I love mystery stories." Riley said. "It's the one who'd you least expect." She said as everyone agreed.

"Okay what's next?" Tate asked as the rest of his friends grinned waiting to see what was next. Everyone was back on the action field in adventurer's outfits as they were all looking for a lost treasure.

"Okay you guys, stick together, the treasures got to be around her somewhere." Ian said as they were exploring through an ancient temple. Just then Tate saw something glimmering in one of the room.

"Hey guys I think I found something." Tate said as everyone turned around and followed him into the room.

"Okay everyone, watched out for traps." Celina said as they were walked cautiously towards the treasure. Just then Allie stepped on a tile as they saw something fly at them which was nothing more than a suction arrow as it hit Ian's forehead causing everyone to giggle as he looked at his girlfriend. "What? I had to set the settings to child proof." She said Ian just sighed. When they reached the idol, Allie quickly approached the treasure as she carefully picked it up as she held it up to the others as they smiled. Just then the room began to shake as there was a loud rumbling sound as everyone looked up to see a giant rock rolling towards them.

"Run!" Allie shouted as they ran in the direction that they came from, suction arrows flying around, some sticking towards them. They finally made it out of the temple safely as they all looked at each other and laughed at how they all looked. "Okay, that was fun, what's next?" Allie asked as Ian and Tate looked at each other and smiled. At the local racetrack, Ian, Celina and the kids were getting into their racing suits, Tate was wearing blue, Fredrick in green, Riley in gray and Ian and orange. When Allie and Celina came out, Allie was in a pink suit while Celina was in a crimson purplish one.

"Wow Celina you look great." Ian said as Celina blushed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot when I'm racing against Rin." She said as they all picked out their bikes, and headed out to the track.

"Okay you kids go first." Ian said as the four youth students got on their bikes as Celina was holding the starting flag.

"Ready…" She said as the kids started their engines. "Set…" She said as the four leaned on their bikes. "Go!" She said waving the flag as they all went. Luckily the four knew how to ride motor bikes thanks to both Rin and Yugo as they were both turbo duelists. After the first two laps, Riley was in the lead with Tate in second, Allie in third and Frederick last. On the last turn before the finish line, Tate got ahead of Riley and finished in first.

"Yes!" Tate said as he was taking a breath after going fast for three laps.

"That was some great racing Tate." Allie said.

"Yeah, that was so awesome." Frederick said as Riley nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys." Tate said as Celina and Ian stood up from the bench they were sitting on.

"Well I guess it's our turn." Ian said as Celina had a smug grin on her face.

"Just try to keep up rookie." She teased as they mounted their bikes and rode to the starting line.

"On you mark…." Allie said as Ian and Celina glanced at each other.

"Get set…" Frederick said eagerly.

"GO!" Riley and Tate shouted excitingly as the roar of the engines started as Ian and Celina took off for their three lap race. It was back and forth for the first two laps, at one point Ian was in the lead and the other point Celina was in the lead. On the third and final lap Celina took the lead and won the race.

"Yes, still the champ!" Celina said as she and Ian took off her helmet along with Ian.

"Aw, I just let you win." Ian said trying not to admit defeat.

"Of course you did." Celina said playfully punching her boyfriend.

"Now it's my turn!" Frederick said shaking as they all went back to the You Show Duel School to set up the action field to a space station up in space as everyone was dressed as astronauts, as Ian and Celina even set the gravity to make it feel like they were in space.

"Wow this is so cool!" Frederick shouted.

"I know this is so awesome!" Tate agreed as Allie was playing around with Riley.

"Come on Riley let's have some fun!" Allie said taking Riley by the arm as they were floating around. Meanwhile Ian decided to flirt with his girlfriend.

"Excuse me milady, but would you care for an interstellar dance?" He asked holding out his hand as Celina giggled.

"Why of course you may?" She said as the two began to dance around with Ian in midair as the four young duelist watched as they continued to dance. When they were done, they bowed to the four who were giggling. Later that afternoon, the door to the school opened to see a few familiar faces come through. Yuya, his brothers Yuto and Yugo along with Yuzu and her sisters Rin and Ruri came through along with Declan and a few other You Show students. Tate and Frederick went over to Yuya, Allie ran over to Yuzu and Riley ran over to his older brother. Just then, Skip and Yusho had walked through the door as they walked over to the couple.

"Thank you for watching the kids today you two." Yusho said as the two nodded.

"Yeah, I hope they were not too much trouble for you to handle." Skip said as Celina just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry dad, they weren't too much trouble." She said as Skip and Yusho chuckled. Soon after everyone was ready to head for home Celina and Ian were sitting in the front of the school.

"Thanks by the way for staying behind to help me watch the kids, you didn't have to it you know you could've gone with the others to New Domino City." He said as Celina shook her head.

"Nah, I get easily bored with all that history stuff, and I wanted to stay with you." She said as she got closer to him. "Plus, it gave us some good practice for when we get married and have kids." Ian's face then turned red at her remark.

"What?" He asked as Celina planted a very long kiss on his lips as she then let go and giggled.

"See ya later Ian." She said in a flirting voice with a wink as she ran to catch up with her family. When Ian finally snapped out of his state of shock, he'd then just shook his head, and smiled.

"Celina…" He muttered to himself as he walked the other way home.

 **So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one and I'll see you all next time.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 with the second to last chapter before the finale of this small story. So as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 7: Can We Keep Her?**

As the final bell rang for school, Ian went to but his books in his locker before heading over to the Billiards and Juice Bar to hang out with Celina. When he arrived, he noticed that the purple haired girl wasn't in her usual spot. He then noticed that the door that lead out to the trash area was opened as he walked over there to see Celina underneath the stair case.

"Uh hey Celina, what are you doing?" Ian asked as Celina pulled her head out her face covered with dirt with a smile.

"Hey Ian." Celina said. "One of the workers said when he was out her yesterday, he heard some kind of noise beneath the staircase so I wanted to check it out. She said as Ian understood what was going on.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked as the purple haired girl nodded.

"Yeah, there's a flashlight behind the counter, and can you also bring me a wet towel so I can wipe my face?" She asked as Ian nodded.

"I'm on it." He said as he walked back in to retrieve the items Celina asked. When he returned he gave her the flashlight while he held onto the still wet towel. Suddenly Celina gasped as Ian was getting concerned. "What is it Celina? What's wrong?" She said as she pulled her head out once again as she was holding something furry in her arms.

"Ian, it's a kitten." She said holding the infant feline in her hands.

"A kitten?" He asked as he began to pet the cat. "Well I'll be." He said as he looked around. "I wonder where its mother could be?"

"Who knows, but just in case , we'll leave her out here, but I need to go over to the pet store and get some kitten milk and water bowl for her and a small little cage so she can sleep in." She said giving the kitten to her boyfriend. "Ian can you stay here and watch her?" She asked as Ian nodded.

"Thanks, I'll put up the closed sign until I return." She said as she walked away as Ian stood there. For the next few minutes Ian just waited there while the little kitten was meowing.

"Where is the mother?" He asked looking around. "The mother should've come back by now with some food for this little one." He said looking back down petting the kitten. Celina soon returned with a bottle, some kitten milk, a water bowl and a small box for her to sleep in, and other provisions.

"I'm back." She said as Ian smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ian asked.

"Well I'm going to take care of her first." She said as she went to work treating the small kitten as Ian was amazed.

"Wow Celina, I didn't know you were so good with cats." Ian said as Celina smiled at him.

"Well cats are my favorite animals, and I always wanted a kitten since I was a little girl." She said.

"Can't you take this one home?" Ian said as Celina shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, this one is a wild cat, and she may have fleas, so until the mom comes back we'll just have to keep an eye on her." She said as Ian understood. And so the days turned to weeks as Celina and Ian both took turns taking care of the kitten. At the time the small kitten began to grow and became more playful. Ian built a small house for the feline when she started to crawl out of her box. But as the weeks grew Celina was beginning to worry.

"Ian, I don't think the mom's coming back." She said one day with a frown on her face. "I mean it's been weeks, she should've come back by now." She said as the kitten came up to them as she began playing with her.

"Well maybe it's time you took care of her fully." He said as Celina looked at him.

"I don't know." Celina said.

"Well you have taken care of her more times than me, maybe it's time to ask your dad." Ian said as his girlfriend took a deep breath. After closing up the Juice Bar, Ian and Celina were walking home with the kitten in Celina's arms calmly. When they arrived at Celina's place, Skip her father opened the door.

"Welcome home Celina." Skip said as he looked to see the small kitten in her arms. "Celina, what did we say about bringing home stay animals?" He asked sternly.

"Please daddy, I want to take care of her and she has no mother." Celina said as Ian stepped in.

"She can handle it sir." Ian said. "She's been taking care of it ever since she found it, look here are some pictures and videos of her." He said pulling out his phone showing Celina's father proof as Skip still looked stern.

"Well, I still don't know." He said as the two looked worried. "But if these pictures and videos show that you can take care of her, then that's good enough for me." He said as smiles came on both Celina and Ian's faces. "But first thing tomorrow, we'll have to take it to the vet to check on it." He said as Celina squealed with delight.

"Thanks daddy." She said kissing her father on the cheek as she then rushed in. Ian could hear her calling out her sisters as he could hear them awing.

"Good night Mr. Boyle." Ian said as Skip smiled.

"Night Ian." He said as the young boy began the walk home.

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter coming soon. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome everyone to the last chapter of this short project. As always I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 8: The Dance**

"Guys I don't really know about this." Ian said as he was nervous as he along with Yuya, Yuto and Yugo were in the entrance way of the middle school's cafeteria.

"Aw come on Ian." Yuya said giving him confidence. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"I agree," Yuto said. "She loves you and you alone."

"And plus you don't know how many times Rin has told me about how Celina keeps mentioning you." Yugo pointed out as Ian gulped.

"Okay, I think I can do this." He said as Yuya and his two brothers smiled.

"Now you're talking!" Yuya said as he handed him a bouquet of flowers. "Good luck bud." He said as Ian tried to muster up as much courage as he began to walk over to the table where Celina was sitting with her sisters as she was having her own dilemma.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't ask me." She said looking a bit sad.

"Awe come on sis, don't be ridiculous." Rin said patting her on the back. "I'm sure he'll ask you."

"I agree, I mean this is Ian we're talking about." Yuzu said. "After all he helped you with your ex-boyfriend trouble, I'm sure he won't forget." Celina smiled and nodding towards her sisters knowing they were right. Just then they saw Ian along with Yuya and his brothers walk in.

"Here he comes now." Ruri said as she and her sisters eagerly waited for Ian to ask that question to their fusion dueling sibling.

"Um, h-hey Celina." Ian said as he was looking more nervous than last time, as he was beads of sweat were coming down and his body was shaking.

"Hey Ian, are you alright?" Celina asked worried about her boyfriend.

"Yeah." Ian said nodding. "I just wanted to tell you something." He said as both Yuya, Yuzu and their siblings eagerly waited for Ian to ask Celina. "I wanted to let you know, that…that…" He said as everyone held their breath. "You look pretty as usual today!" He shouted as the six siblings face palmed in disbelief.

"Um, thanks?" Celina said as there was brief silence.

"Well see ya!" Ian said quickly as he began to walk away as Yuto held him.

"Oh no you don't." He said. "You're not getting away that easily." He said as Ian was beginning to panic.

"But guys!" He shouted as Yugo joined his brother to hold him.

"Guys, I've got this." Yuya said as he then hopped on a table. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He said arms extending as he went into his usual routine he did during his duels. Everyone soon stopped eating as they looked up at him as he pointed down to Ian. "My friend Ian has a very special announcement to make to his girlfriend." He said as Yugo and Yuto turned Ian around as he sighed frustratingly. He then turned to Celina who was looking at him as Ian took a deep breath.

"Celina Boyle!" He shouted. "Would you go to the school dance with me?" He asked causing the entire cafeteria to ask as Celina clasped her hands over her mouth as she felt the hands of her sisters on her shoulders as she looked behind her to see them giving her smiles, thumbs up and nods. Celina nodded as she stood up and looked at Ian with a smile.

"I'd be honored to." She said as the room erupted with cheers as Ian hugged his girlfriend as he handed her the flowers as they kissed. A few days later, it was time for the dance, as Ian, Yuya and his brothers were in a rented limo as they were riding to the Boyle house where then they would go to the ballroom where the dance was taking place. Yuya, and his brothers were all wearing tuxedos with different colors. Yuya was in a red tux with a green bowtie, Yuto was in a black tux with a purple tie, Yugo was in a silver tux and a light green bowtie, while Ian was violet tux but he was struggling with the red tie he was wearing.

"Hey, Ian, do you need help with that tie?" Yuto asked as Ian shook his head.

"No I got it." Ian said as he continued to struggle to put it on. Just then the limo stopped as the door opened as Yuzu and her sisters came in wearing all the same dress that matched their boyfriends colors. Celina was the last to come in wearing a violet dress. She then sat next to Ian as she looked at him still struggling to put on his tie right.

"Ian…" Celina said as Ian turned to his girlfriend as she scooted closer to him as he began to blush. "Here, let me help you with that." She said as she put her hands on Ian's red tie as she began to adjust it directly. "There, now you look ready." She said with a wink as the others chuckled. When they arrived at the ballroom they were in awe when they walked into the room filled with beautiful decorations.

"Come on guys, let's have the best night ever!" Yuya shouted as Ian and the others cheered. So the eight took to the dance floor. Often they would take a break from their dancing and ordered food that the staff would provide. When they were done eating, they all took turns at the photo booth taking pictures, some casual and others quite funny as they even took a group photo together. Soon it was time for the last dance, as it was a slow one as the song begun as Ian turned to Celina.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as Celina giggled and put her hand out as Ian took it. The two then began their dance as the two smiled. When the dance was over, the eight returned to the limo as they returned them to the Boyle house. Each of them got off to say goodbye to one another as Ian and Celina stood there a bit longer.

"Thanks for asking me to the dance." Celina said as Ian nodded and bowed.

"It was a pleasure my lady." He said as Celina giggled. They stood there for a few more minutes until Celina tugged on his tie pulling the spiky haired boy in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Ian said breaking the kiss as Celina smiled.

"I love you too." Celina said. "Night." The purple haired girl said as she walked back into the house as Ian smiled.

"Good night." He said as he went back into the limo where it drove him home. When he got home he waved goodbye as he went inside his house and went into his room as he looked to see a picture of himself along with Celina and the others as he smiled. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said looking up into the night sky knowing he along with Celina had a bright future ahead of them.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for readying this short story. I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
